Would You Marry Me?
by Kim Youngbin
Summary: Gak pake summary, lamgsung baca aja! /YeWook/OneShoot/Romance


Tittle: Would You Marry Me?

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Waring: BoyxBoy, Typo(s), and other

HAPPY READING \(^o^)/

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Ryeowook Pov

Aku menghentakan kakiku kesal sambil membuang handphoneku ke kasurku dan duduk di atasnya. Sudah seminggu ini kekasihku tak memberiku kabar. Setiap aku mengirimnya pesan, tak pernah dibalas. Setiap aku menelponnya, tak pernah di angkat. Apa saja yang dia lakukan di sana? Padahal dia masih bisa memasang fotonya di twitternya. Memberi kabar kepada ELF dan sebagainya. Tapi kenapa dia tak memberikabar padaku?

Oh maafkan aku tak memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Nama ku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Pernahkah kalian mendengar namaku? Pasti pernya ya, malah sering pasti! Aku adalah salah satu member Super Junior yang sekarang sedang terkenal itu loh. Pasti tau kan? Dan kekasihku bernama Kim Jongwoon, tapi kami lebih sering memanggilnya dengan nama Yesung. Yap kalian benar. Dia juga salah satu member Super Junior

Kami sudah menjalin hubungan ini semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu. Cukup lama bukan? Dan sudah 2 tahun ini Yesung hyung menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara yang baik. Yah kalian tau kan wajib militer. Dan bulan ini adalah bulan kepulangannya dia dari tempat militernya itu. Dan apa kalian tau? Sudah selama seminggu ini dia tak memberiku kabar! Apakah dia tak tau kalau saat ini aku sedang menunggunya pulang? Aku sangat meringdukannya

_**Drrrtt~ Drrrrttt~**_

Aku terserentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja handphone ku bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Aku mengambil handphone ku, dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan. aku sangat harapkan kalau itu dari Yesung hyung. Tapi ternyata hanyalah sebuah nomor yang tak di kenal. Dengan penasaran, aku membuka surat itu

**From: …**

**To: Nae Sarang**

**Chagiya~ aku tau kau merindukanku. Kkk~ temuilah aku di taman kota dekat apartemen kita jam 5 sore, maka kau akan bertemu denganku setelahnya. Saranghae :***

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Siapakah gerangan yang mengirimkanku pesan seperti ini? Apartemen kita? Memangnya aku punya apartemen? Aku membaca ulang pesan itu dengan pelan. Taman kota ya. Sepertinya di dekat dorm ada taman kota. Aku melihat jam yang tertera di handphone ku. Jam setengah 5, masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap. Sebaiknya aku menuruti apa kata si pengirim pesan ini. Siapa tau yang mengirim pesan ini adalah Yesung Hyung. Maka dengan semangat aku mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin sebelum pergi ke taman itu

.

.

.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sekeliling taman. Taman ini sepi sekali. Padahal biasanya jam segini sudah ramai dengan beberapa remaja serta keluarga yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Apa karena hari ini hari kamis jadi taman ini terlihat sepi? Mungkin saja

Saat kakiku sedang mengelilingi taman, aku merasa ada tangan yang sedang menarik-narik kecil jaket ku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik, melihat siapa yang telah menarik jaketku. Terlihat kini seorang namja kecil dengang melihatku dengan tatapan polosnya. Aigo dia manis sekali. Ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya. Tapi niat itu aku urungkan karena anak itu memberikanku sepuncuk surat berwarna putih. Aku menerima surat itu dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan dirinya.

"Ini dari siapa adik kecil?" tanyaku pada anak itu

"Kata hyung yang di cana, Jongie gk boleh ngacih tau ke hyung ciapa pengilimnya" jawab anak itu dengan polos sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah pohon. Aku melihat kearah pohon itu. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihatnya ternyata tak ada seorangpun di sana. Yah mungkin pengirimnya sudah pergi

"Baiklah Jongie, terima kasih sudah memberikan suratnya padaku. Dan ini untukmu" aku merogoh kantung celanaku dan mengeluatkan sebuah lollipop kecil yang kebetulan aku bawa dari dorm tadi dan memberikannya kepada anak itu yang aku tau bernama Jongie

Kulihat mata Jongie berbinar senang. Ia mengambil lollipop itu dari tanganku dan membungkuk sekilas. "Gomawo Hyung!" ucapnya dan berlari menjauh entah kemana. Aku berdiri dan membuka surat itu dengan penasaran

**From: …**

**To: Nae Sarang**

**Hayo pasti lagi bingung kan aku berada dimana? Ayo mengaku saja. Hahahaha. Pergilah menuju pohon yang ditunjuk anak tadi dan temukan surat seperti ini yang berwarna kuning**

Apa apaan ini? Siapa sih sebenarnya yang mengirim surat ini? Pasti dia orang gila! Aku membuang surat itu di tempat sampah dan mulai berjalan pulang. Namu sesuatu benda berwarna kuning yang tak sengaja aku lihat tertempel di pohon yang jaongie tunjuk tadi membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk pulang. Aku melangakahkan kakiku menuju pohon itu. Dan benar saja. Ada sebuah kertas yang tertempel di sana. Dan kertas itu berwarna kuning. Persis seperti isi surat tadi katakan. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya

**From: …**

**To: Nae Sarang**

**Kau sudah menemukannya? Apa kau kesulitan untuk mencarinya? Semoga saja tidak ya. Sekarang kau berjalan kearah kiri sekitar 15 langkah. Disana kau menemukan tanaman mawar merah. Dan temukan surat berwarna pink di sana**

Setelah kupikir pikir lagi, sepertinya sipengirim surat memberikan petunjuk untuk mempertrmukan diriku dengannya. Jadi aku mengikuti apa kata surat itu dan berjalan sekitar 15 langkah kearah kiri. Tepat di langkah ke 15, mataku sudah di sungguhkan dengan semak-semak yang di penuhi oleh daun dan bunga mawar merah. Dan tepat di atas semak semak itu, terdapat sebuah kertas berwarna pink disana. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membaca pesan yang terdapat di kertas itu

**From: …**

**To: Nae Sarang**

**Oh kau sudah menemukan surat ini? Hebat sekali. Sekarang lihatlah kearah kanan. Apa kau melihat bangku di sana? Jika iya, pergilah kesana dan temukan surat berwarna ungu di sana**

Setelah membaca surat itu aku melihat kearah kananku. Terlihat di sana sebuah bangku yang persis dikatakan surat ini. Baiklah, semoga saja ini petunjuk terakhir. Aku berlari kearah bangku itu, dan langsung menemukan sebuah kertas dengan warna ungu. Dengan semangat yang menggebu, aku mengambil surat itu dan membacanya dengan cepat

**From: Yesung**

**To: Ryeowookie**

**Ah chagiya kau sudah menemukan surat ini rupanya. Kalau begitu duduklah di bangku itu dan tontonlah kami dengan tenang**

Tunggu! Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba nama pengirim dan penerimanya berubah? Yesung? Jangan bilang yang membuat surat ini Yesung hyung. Dan di peruntukan untuk ku? Aku mulai mendudukan diriku di bangku itu. Cukup bingung sebenarnya apa maksud dari surat terakhir ini. Tontonlah kami dengan tenang? Apa maksudnya itu?

"_Love oh baby my girl_

_Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon_

_Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul_"

Terdengar suuara Eunhyuk hyung menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terasa familiar di telingaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memastikan benar atau tidak dengan feelingku saat ini

"_Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo _

_Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido _

_Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo_"

Benar apa kata feelingku, Hyung-deul sedang berada di sini. Menari dan menyanyikan lagu…Marry You? Oh apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"_Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal _

_Pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh_

_Would you marry me? _

_Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh_"

Aku menonton mereka dengan bingung. Dan saat di bagian menyanyiku, suaraku digantikan oleh suara…Yesung hyung? Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan ini di depanku

"_Geudaega jami deul ddaemada_

_nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh_

_Would you marry me? _

_Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?_"

Aku menahan nafasku. Ada Hankyung hyung di sana? Apa ini hanya halusinasiku saja?

"_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) _

_Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_

_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do) _

_Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)_

_Hayan dressreul ibeun geudae _

_tuxedoreul ibeun naui moseup_

_Balguhreumeul matchumyuh guhdneun woori _

_juh dalnimgwa byuhre I swear _

_guhjitmal shiruh uishimshiruh_

_Saranghaneun naui gongju Stay with me_

_Wooriga naireul muhguhdo_

_wooseumyuh saragago shipuh_

_Would you marry me? _

_Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?_

_Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do)_

_Neul naega isseulgge (I do)_

_Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do)_

_Maeil gamsahalge (My love)_"

Sepenuhnya aku sadar, jika saat ini Yesung hyung mungkin sedang melamarku secara tak langsung lewat lagu ini. Saat Yesung hyung mulai menyanyikan kembali bagianku, dia maju kearahku. Berjongkok di hadapanku dan menggengam tanganku dengan erat. Sungguh saat ini aku ingin sekali memeluk namja yang ada di depanku ini. Namun sebelum hal itu aku lakukan, Yesung hyung sudah berdiri dan melepas genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Mungdur beberapa langkah, dan tersenyum ke arahku

"_Orae juhnbutuh _

_Nuhreul wihae junbihan_

_Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh_

_Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro_

_jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge_

_Would you marry me?_"

Sungguh saat ini aku ingin menangis saat mendengar Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun bernyanyi di bagian itu. Aku menutup mulutku, dan menahan air mataku agar tak keluar. Aku masih ingin melihat kelanjutan dari nyanyian ini

"_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do)_

_Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_

_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)_

_nuhreul jikyuhjulge (I do)_

_Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo_

_Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo_

_Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo _

_Naui sarang naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo _

_Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? _

_Museunil issuhdo Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya_"

Dan saat Shindong Hyung hampir menyelesaikan bagiannya, Yesung hyung kembali maju kearahku. Kembali berjongkok di depanku dan memperlihatkanku sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Ia membukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin yang sangat indah

"_Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae?_"

Lagu yang berputar meniringi tarian hyung-deul berhenti saat Yesung hyung menyanyikan kata-kata kramat itu. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Oh tuhan itu adalah bagianku saat menyanyi di akhir. Seharusnya ada kata 'I Do' di sana. Atau mungkin harus aku mengatakan kata 'I Do' itu?

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Kim Ryeowook?"

Pertanyaan dari Yesung hyung membuatku tersadar dari lamuanku. Aku memperhatikan wajah Yesung hyung. Dari rambut hingga bibir. Rambut itu terlihat pendek, ketara sekali dia baru pulang dari wajib militernya. Aku memperhatikan matanya, terdapat kesungguhan disana. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku Kearah Hyung-dul. Terlihat dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka sedang menungguku untuk menjawab. Aku menghitung mereka, satu…dua…tiga…oh tuhan mereka ada sebelas. Jika di tambah denganku dan Yesung Hyung, semuanya pas menjadi tigabelas orang

"Hiks…" aku tak tahan untuk menahan tangisku. Aku kembali melihat mata Yesung hyung. Dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang sudah keluar aku menjawab pertanyaan Yesung hyung. "I do hyung! I do!" setelah itu aku memeluk Yesung hyung dengan erat, dan menangis di dadanya

Ryeowook pov end

Yesung mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. Memberikan ketenangan untuk Ryeowook dengan usapannya itu. "Gomawo chagiya" bisiknnya tepat di telinga Ryeowook dan hanya di balas anggukan dari Ryeowook. Samar-samar Yesung dapat mendengar sorakan dari arah belakangnya. Dan ia bisa menebak siapa yang bersorak itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung. Ia menatap mata Yesung dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya. "H-Hyung…hiks a-apa Hankyung hyung…hiks d-dan…hiks k-kibummie ada…hiks di sini juga? hiks" Tanyanya

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi Ryeowook-ah"

Ryeowook menoleh ke asal suara. Terdapat Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum, Serta Kyuhyun di sekitar mereka berdua. Dan yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi adalah Hankyung. Dengan bertumpu dengan Yesung, Ryeowook berdiri dan menatap Hankyung dan Kibum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali menangis, mendekati Hankyung dan Kibum yang kebetulan berdiri bersebelahan dan memeluk dua orang yang sudah lama tak ia lihat di Super Junior. "Bogoshippeo~" ucapnya di sela tangisannya

Semua member Super Junior saling melirik. Bingung dengan Ryeowook yang seharusnya merindukan Yesung ketimbang Hankyung dan Kibum. Tapi lirikan itu tak di hiraukan Hankyung dan Kibum. Mereka berdua mengerti dengan perasaan Ryeowook sekarang. Hankyung membalas pelukan Ryeowook sementara Kibum memilih melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook pelan. "Nado Bogoshipeo Wookie" Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

"Ya Wookie, tidakkah kau merindukan diriku ini?" Tanya Yesung

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dari Hankyung. Berbalik dan mengusap kasar airmatanya sendiri. "Seminggu ini Yesung Hyung tak memberikanku kabar! Dan tiba-tiba saja kau melamarku seperti ini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Ryeowook malah bertanya balik di tambah bibirnya yang terpout lucu. Membuat Yesung terkekeh kecil melihatnya. "Baiklah baiklah aku minta maaf. Tapi kau menerimanya juga kan chagi?"

"T-tentu saja. M-mana bisa aku menolak untuk tak menikah denganmu hyung" jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah yang merona. Membuat semua yang di situ mentertawakan sikapnya yang malu-malu.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. Membiarkan Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. Senyum lebar tertampang di wajah tampannya itu. Ia sungguh bahagia. "Saranghae Kim Ryeowook" bisiknya

"Nado saranghae Kim Jongwoon"

.

.

.

.

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini saya resmikan kalian berdua menjadi suami istri yang sah" kata seorang pastor membuat dua orang namja yang berbeda umur itu tersenyum dengan lebar. "Sekarang anda boleh mencium istri anda Jongwoon-ssi"

Jongwoon―atau biasa di panggil Yesung― menghadap kearah istrinya. Memperhatikan wajah istrinya itu dengan seksama. Ah ia tak menyangka hari ini akan benar-benar terjadi di hidupnya. "Dengan semua perdebatan dengan orang tua kita dan pihak menejemen, akhirnya aku bisa menikah denganmu Ryeowook"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Yah dia ingat bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuanya dan pihak menejemen yang menentang pernikahan mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka berdua hampir di pecat dari SM entertaiment. Namun mereka sanggup bertahan. Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka. Saling berhadapan, di depan altar dan sudah sah menjadi suami istri. "Ya, kau benar Hyung"

Dengan perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook menutup matanya, menunggu datanya bibir Yesung menyentuh Bibirnya. Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil dan kembali menarik wajahnya. "Saranghae Kim Ryeowook"

Ryeowook tersenyum "Nado saranghae hyung" setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan mesra. Tepuk tangan yang riuh di sekitar mereka tak menghalangi ciuman yang di berikan Yesung pada Ryeowook. Hingga nafas keduanya habis, barulah barulah Yesung melepaskan ciumanya dan memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. Melihat kesekeliling gereja dan tersenyum saat pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. "Saranghae Wookie. Yongwonhi"

"Nado saranghae hyung. Yongwonhi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

**A/N**

huehehehehehe *evil laugh* ni cerita selesai dalam 4 jam. ff tercepat yang pernah aku bikin!

ini gk aku edit lagi ya, males ngeditnya

mungkin untuk lanjutan MLMFMB-nya aku lanjutin abis aku UN, jadi sabar ya

seperti biasa tolong RIVIEW-nya huehehehehehe :D


End file.
